gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel Vier
Die vierte Staffel von Glee wurde in den USA das erste Mal auf dem Sender FOX am 13. September 2012 ausgestrahlt. Ein Termin für die Ausstrahlung in Deutschland ist noch nicht vorhanden. Diese Staffel focussiert sich nicht nur auf das Leben der New Directions, sondern auch auf das der Highschool Absolventen der William McKinley High School. In dieser Staffel werden ebenfalls neue Charaktere eingeführt, z.B. Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Hunter Clarington als auch den Gewinner der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project, Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner). Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans) gehört seit der vierten Staffel zu den Hauptdarstellern. Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) und Jayma Mays (Emma Pillsbury) wurden wiederum zu Nebendarstellern heruntergestuft, nachdem sie drei Staffeln lang zu den Hauptcharakteren gehörten. Handlung An der McKinley beginnt ein neues Jahr und der Glee Club ist nun beliebt. Bei den Auditions beschließen sie das Marley, eine neue Schülerin in den Glee Club kommt. Jake , auch ein neuer Schüler und Halbbruder von Puck kommt wegen seiner Wutausbrüche nicht zu den New Directions. Unique ist jetzt im Glee Club und Kitty eine Cheerleaderin mobbt Marley wegen ihrer Mutter die Küchenhilfe ist. Derweil wird Rachel an der NYADA von ihrer Tanzlehrerin gemobbt. Außerdem fährt Burt Kurt nach New York und alle Mitglieder der New Directions streiten sich darum wer die neue Rachel wird. Brittany bekommt aufgrund ihrer schlechten Noten von Will und Emma Nachhilfe und Kurt und Rachel beziehen ihre erste Wohnung. Rachel findet etwas über Cassandra raus und nun droht ihr der Rausschmiss und Jake hat sich für Marleys Mutter eingesetzt. Blaine und Brittany kanidieren als Jahrgangssprecher und Artie unterstützt Brittany und Sam Blaine. Will verlässt für ein paar Monate die McKinley , doch Emma möchte nicht mit. Isabelle Wright stellt Kurt als Praktikanten ein und Rachel hat ein Date mit Brody, bis Finn an die Tür klopft. Da Blaine Kurt betrogen hat macht dieser Schluss und auch Rachel und Finn und Santana und Brittany machen Schluss. Beiste kann Emma davon überzeugen, das sie nicht mit nach Washington muss. Marley ist in Jake verliebt, doch seine Freundin Kitty macht ihr das Leben schwer. Finn hat New York den Rücken gekehrt und fühlt sich wie ein Versager. Das Schulmusical Grease wird aufgeführt und Mike , Artie , Finn und Mercedes suchen die Rollen. Finn lernt Ryder kennen, einen neuen Schüler, der zum Vorsingen kommt und Marleys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, was Kitty gefällt und Jake missfällt. Sue will verhindern das Unique eine weibliche Nebenrolle bekommt, aber Finn kann sich durchsetzen. Als Will den Kids erklärt das Finn vorerst den Club leitet misfällt das nicht nur ihnen, sondern auch Sue. Kitty greift Marley immer mehr an sie will sie davon überzeugen das sie zu dick ist und sich übergibt, hat ihr Kleid zu eng genäht und sich auf einer Pyjama-Party über sie lustig gemacht. Rachel und Kurt kehren für Grease an ihre Schule zurück, was ein Fehler war, denn Kurt möchte nicht mit Blaine reden. Und Rachel muss immer an Finn denken. Sie ruft Brody an, aber ans Telefon geht Cassandra , die ihr erzählt das sie Sex hatten. Cast Hauptdarsteller *Chris Colfer als Kurt Hummel (19/22) *Darren Criss als Blaine Anderson (22/22) *Jane Lynch als Sue Sylvester (16/22) *Kevin McHale als Artie Abrams (22/22) *Lea Michele als Rachel Berry (19/22) *Cory Monteith als Finn Hudson (15/22) *Heather Morris als Brittany Pierce (19/22) *Matthew Morrison als Will Schuester (17/22) *Chord Overstreet als Sam Evans (22/22) *Amber Riley als Mercedes Jones (8/22) *Naya Rivera als Santana Lopez (13/22) *Mark Salling als Noah Puckerman (8/22) *Harry Shum Jr. als Mike Chang (8/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz als Tina Cohen-Chang (22/22) Nebendarsteller *Jacob Artist als Jake Puckerman (22/22) *Melissa Benoist als Marley Rose (22/22) *Dean Geyer als Brody Weston (14/22) *Jayma Mays als Emma Pillsbury (10/22) *Blake Jenner als Ryder Lynn (18/22) *Dot-Marie Jones als Shannon Beiste (6/22) *Samuel Larsen als Joe Hart (13/22) *Vanessa Lengies als Sugar Motta (9/22) *Alex Newell als Wade Adams/Unique (18/22) *Mike O'Malley als Burt Hummel (3/22) *Lauren Potter als Becky Jackson (11/22) *Iqbal Theba als Rektor Figgins (7/22) *Becca Tobin als Kitty Wilde (20/22) *Dianna Agron als Quinn Fabray (3/22) *Trisha Rae Stahl als Millie Rose (7/22) *Ashley Fink als Lauren Zizes (1/22) *Brad Ellis als Brad (7/22) *Ryan Heinke als Stoner Brett (6/22) *Pamela Chan als Dottie Kazatori (5/22) *Daniel Curtis Lee als Phil Lipoff (4/22) *Jesse Luken als Bobby Surette (4/22) *Riker Lynch als Jeff (3/22) *Curt Mega als Nick (3/22) *Dominic Barnes als Trent (2/22) Nennenswerte Gastdarsteller *Whoopi Goldberg als Carmen Tibideaux (2/22) *Kate Hudson als Cassandra July (5/22) *Jessalyn Gilsig als Terri Schuester (1/22) *Sarah Jessica Parker als Isabelle Wright (3/22) *Nolan Gerard Funk als Hunter Clarington (4/22) *Damian McGinty als Rory Flanagan (1/22) *Grant Gustin als Sebastian Smythe (2/22) *Josh Sussman als Jacob Ben Israel (2/22) Episoden :Hauptartikel: Episodenliste 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' 'Britney 2.0' 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst' 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?' 'Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht' 'Glease' 'Dynamische Duette' 'Wiedersehen macht Freude' Garret Lerner |Regie = Bradley Buecker |Handlung = Finn engagiert sich und hilft seinen alten Mitschülern bei der Vorbereitung auf die Sectionals. Quinn kommt aus Yale für die Feiertage nach Hause und nimmt Kitty unter ihre Fittiche. Auch Jake und Ryder legen ihre Differenzen für das Wohl der Gruppe bei. Derweil planen Rachel und Kurt in New York ein „verwaistes“ Thanksgiving zu feiern. Doch es kommt anders als gedacht. Kurt bekommt einen Rat von einer vertrauenswürdigen Quelle, während sich Rachel und Brody wieder näher kommen. |Songs = Homeward Bound/Home • Live While We're Young • Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time • Gangnam Style • Come See About Me • Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain}} 'Schwanengesang' 'Tatsächlich ... Glee' 'Ladies First' 'Kalender Boys' 'Diva' 'I Do' 'Girls (and Boys) on Film' 'Feud' 'Guilty Pleasures' Garrett Lerner |Regie = Eric Stoltz |Handlung = Die Glee Kids machen sich selber zur Wochenaufgabe ihre peinlichsten Lieblingskünstler zu performen. Währenddessen erfährt auch Rachel was hinter Bordys Verhalten steckt. |Songs = Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO • Copacabana • Against All Odds • Wannabe • My Prerogative • Creep • Mamma Mia}} 'Shooting Star' 'Sweet Dreams' 'Lights Out' 'Wonder-ful' 'All or Nothing' Kategorie:Staffeln